Distance Between Two Hearts
by sonatadmajor
Summary: Karena saat berselisih, hati kian menjauh dan mereka perlu berteiak agar saling terdengar. [AU, Twoshot.]
1. Once Upon A Time In Versailles

**Distance Between Two Hearts | 2016**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Cerita & plot murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan plot atau ide pada cerita lain, dipastikan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan oleh penulis.

 **Warning** : Penulis hanya akan membuat plot sesuai keinginan, tidak dipengaruhi oleh pembaca. Jika tidak suka, **silahkan tekan tombol 'back' dan jangan membaca dan meninggalkan flame/review sampah.** Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. **Tidak bermaksud untuk mem-bashing atau menyinggung, hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

Selamat Membaca.

.

* * *

.

 **Paris, July 1st.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini **Erwin Smith** sedang berjalan-jalan ke istana **Versailles** tepatnya di negara Pusat Mode Dunia bersama **Annie Leonhardt** , sahabatnya. Arsitektur negara Perancis ini memang sangat megah dan indah, oleh karena itu mereka mengunjunginya.

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, oleh karena itu istana Versailles tidak begitu ramai. Mendekati kata sepi malah. Oleh karena itu pula pemuda berdarah Amerika itu mengajak gadis berdarah Rusia, Annie Leonhardt ke tempat ini.

 _Well,_ mengapa harus saat-saat sepi seperti ini? Bukannya mereka ingin bermesraan di tempat sepi, tetapi memang keduanya tidak suka keramaian yang terkesan _crowded._

 _But the fact_ , mereka masih menyukai satu sama lain. Bukan seperti asal negaranya, Amerika dan Rusia yang bermusuhan.

Dan mereka berdua menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih. Jadi, ya membingungkan.

 _Damn it,_ saat ini Erwin mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, ya sudah. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak ketahuan mesum.

Erwin mengambil kamera SLR dari backpacknya, memotret arsitektur istana Versailles sampai berkali-kali. Lalu Annie menyenggol rusuk pemuda _blonde_ itu sampai ia kegelian.

"Hn?" Akhirnya mau tak mau, Erwin merespon dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hei, _bastardo_. Foto aku di pilar berwarna emas di sebelah sana, lalu kirimkan ke ponselku."

"Baik nyonya Leonhardt." Ya, beginilah sifat seorang Annie. Seenak kepalanya saja menyuruh orang. Kalau tidak dikerjakan, Annie akan mengganggu terus-terusan. Tapi Erwin suka.

Contohnya seminggu lalu, Levi disuruh untuk membelikan minuman isotonik dan rumput laut di _minimarket_ dan Levi tidak mau. Jadinya, jam enam sore kamar kost Levi berbau tidak sedap karena disiram susu basi, lalu jam sembilan malam ia insomnia, dan jam dua pagi ponsel Levi berbunyi terus. Huh, jadinya ia pasrah saja.

Satu kata buat Annie, **kejam**. Mantap sekali _,_ balas dendamnya. Bertubi-tubi sampai orang itu besoknya berwajah zombi karena kurang tidur. Ehe.

Annie pun langsung berlari kecil menuju pilar yang tadi ia sebutkan. Tetapi, ia malah berputar balik lagi.

Langkahnya pelan, wajahnya pucat dan histeris, mulutnya _mangap._

Mengapa?

 **a suivre**

.

* * *

.

 **GUIDE :**

1\. Annie 26 tahun, Erwin 28.

2\. Tinggi Annie disini 171 cm, sementara Erwin masih sama 188 cm.

3\. Erwin, Levi, Annie bekerja di tempat yang sama. Mereka bertiga sahabat.


	2. The Reason Why They're Screaming

**Distance Between Two Hearts Chapter 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Annie pun langsung berlari kecil menuju pilar emas yang tadi ia sebutkan. Tetapi, ia malah berputar balik lagi.

Langkahnya pelan, wajahnya pucat dan histeris, mulutnya _mangap._

Erwin pun bingung melihat Annie yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh seperti itu. Ia pun mengecek ada apa di dekat sana.

Karena di saat itu juga, ada keluarga yang saling bertengkar, berteriak satu sama lain. Erwin pun mengerti sebab Annie menjadi seperti mayat hidup.

Annie ketakutan, mengingat masa lalunya dimana orangtuanya bertengkar, bercerai, ibu tiri, dan pemaka- _nevermind._

"Er.. win.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Lebih baik kita cari tempat lain untuk berfoto. Taman mungkin?"

"Y-ya."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke taman, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Erwin kasihan melihat gadis berdarah Rusia itu menunduk, berwajah murung. Surai pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah cantik-tapi-dinginnya.

 _Apa aku harus memeluknya ya?_

 _The fuck, mikir apa sih aku?_ _Lebih baik aku berbicara baik-baik dengannya._

Erwin pun angkat bicara. Ia bertanya pada Annie.

"Annie, mengapa orang suka saling berteriak jika sedang marah?"

"Karena kita kehilangan kesabaran. Jadi, kita berteriak." Annie pun menjawab, masih dengan wajahnya yang murung.

"Tetapi, mengapa harus berteriak pada orang di sebelahmu? Kan pesannya juga bisa dengan cara yang halus."

Annie terdiam sejenak, "Entahlah, emosi yang menguasai kita."

Akhirnya Erwin mulai berucap. "Bila dua orang berselisih, hati mereka sangat menjauh. Untuk dapat menempuh jarak yang jauh itu, mereka berteriak agar terdengar. Semakin marah, semakin keras teriakkan mereka karena jarak kedua hati pun semakin menjauh."

"Lalu, a-apa yang terjadi saat dua insan j-jatuh cinta?" Tanya gadis Rusia itu dengan tergagap. Duh, kenapa malah memikirkan cinta sih, Annie?

Erwin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah sampai." Erwin pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Annie untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"He-hei. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi, Ulat Bulu." Ucapnya sambil menghempaskan bokongnya pada bangku taman tersebut.

"Hah, baiklah. Jika dua insan jatuh cinta, mereka tidak akan berteriak satu sama lain. Mereka berbicara lembut karena hati mereka berdekatan. Jarak kedua hati tidak ada atau saling berdekatan."

Annie diam, mendengarkan. Tatapannya lurus kearah air mancur di tengah taman, tak berani menatap pemuda Amerika itu.

Setelah Erwin merenung sejenak, ia meneruskan. "Bila mereka semakin mencintai, apa yang terjadi menurutmu?"

"Mereka tidak berbicara lagi."

" _Right_. Mereka tidak lagi saling berbicara, hanya berbisik dan mendekat dalam kasih sayang. Akhirnya, mereka tidak perlu lagi saling berbisik. Hanya cukup saling memandang. Itu saja. Sedekat itulah kedua insan yang saling mengasihi."

Pandangan Erwin melembut, bibirnya membentuk lengkukgan tipis. Annie kaget batin.

 _Pandangannya tak pernah selembut ini. Ia juga jarang tersenyum lembut pada siapapun. For God Sake, poin ketampanannya bertambah empat puluh persen. Hell, kenapa aku menjadi terpesona seperti ini?!_

"Jika terjadi pertengkaran, jangan biarkan hati menjauh. Jangan ucapkan perkataan yang membuat hati kian menjauh. Karena jika kita biarkan, suatu hari jaraknya tidak akan bisa lagi ditempuh."

"Kau bijak sekali, Erwin." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar, menatap Erwin dengan penuh arti.

"Hmph." Erwin menahan tawanya, geli.

"Hei, Erwin. Apakah kau sedang berpikiran sama denganku?"

"Kurasa, ya."

"Tuh, ada bapak-bapak lewat. Panggil sana."

" _Monsieur!_ "

Pemuda beralis tebal itu memanggil petugas kebersihan dan berpose di bangku taman bersama Annie, tangan kirinya melingkari pundak Annie dan kepala Annie bersandar di pundak kiri Erwin.

Tsk, mulai deh Erwin _ngemodus._

 _'CKREK'_

 _..._

 _'CKREK'_

 _..._

 _'CKREK'_

Anehnya mereka berdua. Katanya sahabat, tapi kok err-

" _Je t'aime_ Erwin!"

" _Je t'aime_ Annie!"

Pacaran?

 **fin**

* * *

.

 **Praha's Bacot Corner :**

Gahhh, akhirnya bisa nistain fandom ini juga :v

Anyway, fellas. Disini Erwin (sengaja) dibuat out of character, biar gimanaa gitu. Erwin x Annie, couple favorit di fandom SnK setelah Levi x Mikasa. KALO JEAN PUNYA GUE WOHOOOO/dibacok

Kenapa Erwin pilihannya? Karena dia udah tua, dan cool. Kalo Annie, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang. Hidupnya kelam. So, cocoklah kalo dibuat kayak ginian/nak

Orangtua Annie ceritanya disini berselingkuh, lalu bercerai. Ibunya kemudian meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi dan yaah-sudahlah. Dia jadi dingin begitu/genreapaini

Well, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK pada para pembaca, pendukung dan semuanya. Saya sayang kalian!/hoek hoek

.

* * *

.

 **Jawa Barat, 2 Juli.**

 **10:06 WIB.**


End file.
